digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosemon
Rosemon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. She is a fairy Digimon, the Mega form of Palmon and Lalamon. She is called the Queen of the Flowers. Rosemon is a character in the V-Tamer manga and Digimon Savers. Description Digivolution Rosemon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Adventure: * Fresh (Baby I) - Yuramon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tanemon * Rookie (Child) - Palmon * Champion (Adult) - Togemon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Lillymon * Mega (Ultimate) - Rosemon Rosemon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Savers: * Fresh (Baby I) - Botamon * In-Training (Baby II) - Budmon * Rookie (Child) - Lalamon * Champion (Adult) - Sunflowmon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Lilamon * Mega (Ultimate) - Rosemon ** Mega (Ultimate) - Rosemon Burst Mode Abilities Rosemon transforms the opponent into its slave using its whip. * Thorn Whipping (Thorn Whip): Using the vine on her left arm, she can either enslave a Digimon as her devoted servant or electrocute them. * Rose Spear: Using the vine on her right arm, she uses fencing skills that pierce her opponent. * Rosey Cradle: She uses thorns to "cradle" and flip her target. * Forbidden Temptation: The flower on her head "blooms", and she releases a blast of energy and flower petals. * Ivy Hug: she sticks one of her whips on the ground and makes many rose whips sprout out and binds fast the opponent. * Roses Rapier: One of Rosemon's whips gets a pink shine and gets wery sharp and can destroy most of her enemies defenses * Rosen Blood * Soul Whip: Rosemon whips one of her whips on to an opponent and the whip goes around the enemie and gets a shape of a energie heart and then it wraps around the opponent thigtly. Attacks only seen in Digimon Savers: Another Mission: * Beauty Shock: lightning bolt released from left whip. * Thorn Shot: shoots a thorn. * Danger Thorn: shoots thorns at all enemies. Appearances Digimon Savers Rosemon, technically, first appears during the fight with Kurata's group of humans-turned-Digimon, when Yoshino's Digisoul super-powers Lilamon. It's then that a silhouette of Rosemon appears around Lilamon and fires a powerful burst of energy at her foe. Rosemon is properly introduced in the next episode, along with ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon, after the Savers learn how to harness this new power. V-Tamer While Neo Saiba led Daemon's troop to Lord Holy Angemon's castle, Rose the Rosemon was the second Mega Digimon Zeromaru had to fight as a diversion. Rose was the partner of Mari Goutokuji of the Alias Three and her personality was much like that of her Tamer. Before she appeared in front of Taichi and his friends she captured Ninjamon, who wanted to warn Lord HolyAngemon, and present the badly wounded Digimon to the group and then concentrated on them. At first she acted very stupid but then showed her true fighting abilities. She almost made Zeromaru her love slave but he managed to fight off her seduction and defeated her. When Mari turned against Neo, Rosemon helped Omnimon in the fight against Neo Saiba and Arkadimon. She helped ensnare Arkadimon with her vines, but Arkadimon managed to break them and impale her. Rosemon, in her dying moment, ripped off the arm Arkadimon had impaled her with in order to give Omnimon a better chance of besting their mutual foe. Rosemon's death shocked Mari. Digimon World 2 Rosemon can digivolve from Lillymon, Pumpkinmon, or Blossomon. Digimon World DS Rosemon evolves from Lillymon; Lilamon can't evolve into Rosemon. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category: Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Data Digimon pt:Rosemon